


On The Horizon

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the far horizon, a new dawn was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Horizon

They had taken it upon themselves to save the world, and though the losses were great they had triumphed. Life would continue as long as the spell held, and the spell would continue as long as it was needed.

Each of them knew what was coming, and when She came they were prepared. Death was a price worth paying, the ultimate gift that could be given. It was both triumph and failure, beginning and end. She sprang into their midst like a thief in the night. Their blood paid the price.

On the far horizon, a new dawn was born.


End file.
